


Two types of care

by Butter_me__this



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Allura is part Arabic and part african, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is Allura (Voltron)'s Uncle, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), K im gonna shut up now, Keith and Lance had a secret relationship, Lance was like 17 when he married Allura, M/M, Remember this takes place in the past so homophobia is big and stuff, Secret Relationship, Shiro and Allura used to go out, So ig that makes Shiro staright?, Sorry Adam isnt here, This is placed in the past, anyway, btw everyone is speaking spanish in my head so if something sounds off plz tell me, cause i can, implies rape, just assume the characters are speaking Spanish 24/7, k imma stop now, klance, plz read, shallura - Freeform, theres no homophobia tho cause reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_me__this/pseuds/Butter_me__this
Summary: A great friendship is torn apart when Lance decides to marry his best friend Shiro's girlfriend in order to protect her honor after she was raped and came to him for help.-*-In other words, this is roughly based off the classic 1953 Drama/Romance movie Dos Tipos de Cuidado staring Pedro Infante.please read I suck at intros but I swear the story is better than the summery.





	1. It's time for a weeding

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to take place in Mexico cause I'm Mexican and the movie is Mexican but Lance is Cuban so the story takes place in 1953 Cuba. 
> 
> So imagine Fidel Castro was never born for the sake of the plot.
> 
> Basically, this chapter is a prologue.
> 
> Spanish will be italicized and translated at the end.

Lance never kept secrets. At least he never kept secrets from Shiro, his best friends. So when he secretly started dating his younger brother Keith behind his back Lance was always jumpy.

 

“He’s not going to find us, Lance just relax.”

 

But he couldn't relax, not with Shiro waiting downstairs for Lance to come out of the shower dressed so they could start the game and here was Lance pressed against the sink in the bathroom that was connected with the guestroom making out with his best friends brother. Keith was his name, and what a beautiful man he was. Lance guessed the looks and brains run in the family seeing as the father was a model, fireman, and former mayor and mother was an actress, worked for the government, and had a Ph.D. Shiro was the captain of the football team and would graduate top of his class in a year where he would go straight to the famous garrison college where he would study astronomy. Keith, in Lance’s opinion, was the most beautiful out of the whole family; he was top of their class and was part of the boxing club at school, Keith was untouchable.

 

Except for that moment where Lance had the boy melting into his naked chest squirming his way in between his legs and really testing Lance’s grip on the towel around his waist. So Lane tried to relax. Keyword: tried. But the way Keith licked his way into his mouth and ran his hands up his chest and into his hair had Lance dizzy, dazed, and in love.

 

But that was years ago.

 

That was before Allura came running to him seeking sanctuary.

 

It was on a school night when Lance’s sleep was interrupted. It was barely 11 pm at night and whoever was at the door was knocking as if their life depended on it. Next thing he knows is that his mom is shouting his name with fear and urgency lacing her voice. So expecting the worse Lance pulled on his robe and ran down the stairs to find Allura clinging onto his mother’s robe while his sister Veronica was trying to cover her with a towel and his brother Marco tried to shove a warm tea into her shaking hands.

 

“Allura? _Mami_? What is going on?”

 

And Allura was on her knees in front of Lance a crying mess in an instant. Slowly Allura calmed down and everyone left back to their rooms and Lance was left alone with a mute girl damped with rain and tears. “ ‘lura, baby what's wrong?” Allura looked up at him dead blue eyes staring right past him, “I should call someone. Your parents? Shiro?” and at the mention of Shiro’s name Allura snapped her eyes back to Lance.

 

“N-no.” and with that single broken word, his world was turned upside down.

 

But like Lance said that was before everything. Before Shiro’s wedding, before the birth of his goddaughter, before he married his best friends girlfriend.

 

“You're going to marry who?!?”

 

Lance felt Allura flinch and her grip on his arm tightened but his attention was elsewhere. Keith was looking at him, his eyes pained and asking a billion questions that he didn't know how to answer.

 

“Allura and I are getting married this fall,” Lance cleared his through and looked back up at Shiro who was staring at Allura, but she refused to look up at him, “and on behalf of the McClain household, we are here to courtly invite you to the wedding.”

 

It had all happen with such speed Lance's head hurt.

 

In an instant, that seemed to be happening a lot, Lance was a foot off the ground as Shiro gripped him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. “You were my best friend.” Shiro spat out through gritted teeth as his arm winded back as if to punch him. A course of Shiro’s name rang around the room as Keith and his father each tried to hold Shiro back. Allura stood behind him ready to catch Lance if what was going to happen really did happen.

 

Lance didn’t like to keep secrets from Shiro. Lance didn't like to see his best friend suffer.

 

With a gasp for air Lance blinked away the tears forming in his eyes, the tears of emotional pain instead of the lack of air.

 

“I’m sorry… _mi amigo_.”

  

Shiro let a single tear fall before throwing Lance into Allura’s waiting arms. Lance sucked in as much air as he could, trying to cool the burning sensation in his lungs. Allura hugged him with tears in her eyes as they laid on the ground. Shiro didn't know it but that was all the confirmation Allura needed to finally seal her faith with Lance. Unseen to the room Allura placed her hand protectively against her stomach that was previously hidden by her _rebozo_.

 

Lance’s eyes searched for Keith again and found him standing where Shiro once was. He stood there looking like an angel with a broken heart. His fists were clenched at his sides and his eyes shined with unshed tears. His parents were fuzzing over Shiro unknowing of the storm of emotions swirling through their younger sons heart. The look in his eyes was gone in an instant and he hardened. His eyes cold and dead, his stance tall and stiff.

 

“You can take your invitation and shove it right up your ass. I think you can show your way out”

 

And Lance did show himself out. As soon as they were outside and off the Kogane property Allura sat him down on the curve and apologized “I'm so sorry, I forced you into this. I knew you and Shiro were friends and you and Kieth finally made it official and i- gosh I’m so selfish. I shouldn’t have even been out that late at night, especially by myself.”

 

Lance’s heart broke at that, and he promised himself no one was ever going to see Allura like this again. “Lurra, baby girl look at me,” he cradled her face in his hands, “You didn’t force me to do anything. It's not your fault those disgusting men have no conscious. I’m marrying you because I want to, okay? You're not alone I’m here for you.”

 

And he was. He is. He was there waiting at the altar, he was there when Allura gave birth, he was there to give little Esperanza his last name, he was there as a father, uncle, godfather, friend, and husband; but he never once made Allura his.

 

And she was there for him. She was there when Lance’s mother died a few months after their wedding, she was there when Lance graduated college and became mayor, she was there when word of Keith’s marriage reached them. They were there for each other.

 

They healed and grew together. Until

 

“I come on behalf of the Kogane household to formally invite you to Takashi Shirogane and Rose’s wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mami- mommy  
> Mi amigo- my friend  
> Rebozo- shawl


	2. Crazy Rich Cubans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lance is currently the youngest mayor of Cuba, loved and respected by all. Still, a big flirt and has the same cocky attitude that often has him and Allura butting heads. 
> 
> Elenor is getting the hang of speaking but gets confused with everyone speaking a mix of Spanish, English, and Arabic.

“Come here Elenor! Come to  _ papi  _ Lance.” 

 

The three-year-old girl cooed as she waddled her way to Lance from Allura’s arms. Just as Elenor feel into Lance’s waiting arms a maid walked into the room. “ _ Don _ Lance, there's a messenger from the Kogane estate here to talk to you.” 

 

Lance and Allura met eyes and were up on their feet in an instance. “Thank you, Maria, please take Elenor into the dining area we will be back shortly.” Lance offered his elbow to Allura as they walked down the corridor. "What do you think they want?" Allura had a troubled look as she nervously bit down on her lip. Stopping a few feet away from the doors leading down to the foyer Lance brought Allura towards him.

“Lurra  _ mi niña _ calm down,” he eased the red lip from between her teeth with a soothing swipe of his thumb, “she said it was a messenger so I doubt its anything manager, probably a political meet or something of that sorts. Now we're gonna make a badass entrance looking like the hottest most riches and important family in Cuba, deal?”

 

Allura chuckled before nodding and turning back to the door and holding onto Lance. Serving as each other's ankers they walked in and stopped at the top of the stares. “Good afternoon, I’m Lance McClain and this is my wife Allura McClain-Altea how may we help you?” 

Walking down the stairs with linked arms lance smirked at the sight of a clearly intimidated boy, no older than 17. 

 

“I come on behalf of the Kogane household to formally invite you to Takashi Shirogane and Rose’s wedding.” 

 

Allura froze two steps before reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lance however fast on his feet and always running on instinct kissed Alluras stiff hand and walked the rest of the way over to the messenger with a practiced grin and tall stance. “How lovely! Are there any details?” The messenger boy looked panic and mumbled under his breath ‘sir Shirogane was wrong’ before looking back up with a smile. 

 

“Well, the wedding will be taking place in two weeks but that's all I have at the moment. I'm sure if you send your address back you will surely receive a letter with more information on it.” 

 

“Excellent! Estephany!” 

 

In walked another maid, “Yes  _ Don  _ Lance?” 

 

“Could you please write down our address and hand it to this young man? I do hope we get a response soon we would hate to be late. They do still live in the same estate, right? That would be a nights trip and we would hate to be late wouldn't we Lurra?” Looking back Lance let his f açade fall and stared at Allura open to any answer she had. 

 

A look that spoke a thousand words was shared before Allura turned to the messenger boy and walked the remaining steps, “Punctuality is key, we want to be there early enough to Congratulate the happy couple and familiarise selves with our old hometown."

 

The viperlike grip that Allura had on Lance was hard enough to bruise but Lance paid no mind to the grip. The maid ripped a sheet of paper from the notebook and handed the sheet to the boy before stuffing her notebook back into her apron.

 

"We eagerly await their response," already making their way up the staircase Lance spared a single glance back," and give the Kogan brothers my courtesy."

 

* * *

  
  


" Your courtesy? Seriously Lance when will you ever stop being so extra ?!? Do you want to relight the old flame?"

 

"Okay but here's my theory."

 

"Oh shut your quiznack, Lance."

 

" Q- quiz- quiz-na!"

 

"Elenor no!"

  
  


Just then Allura's father walked in with her uncle Coran. "What are you two lovebirds fighting about now?" Her father Alfor spoke up in broken Spanish. Standing up Allura kissed her elderly relatives on their cheek." بابا, we have been invited to Shiro's wedding and are expected to receive details in a few days."

 

Allura sounded like royalty. Given she is runaway royalty but some habits die hard. That habit being the authority her voice held. "Was he not the handsome smart rich Youngman you used to go out with? The one you left for this player?" Lance laughed "Love you too _suegro_."

 

The quiet chatter that grew was then broken by Elenor •

 

"Quiznack!"

 

Followed by everyone's loud 'NO' and Coran's laugh.

  
  
  


Shiro paced in front of Keith looking far more distressed than he had the past month.

 

" Shiro calm down and tell me what is going on."

 

Taking in a deep breath Shiro signaled for his messenger to speak.

 

"The McClain household gladly accepts the invitation and eagerly awaits more details." 

 

Keith ran up to the messenger and gripped his shoulders "I want all the details. Tell me as if you were writing a novel or directing a movie.”

 

Letting out a loud sigh the boy retold in great detail the events of that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez Kogane's you should just install secret cameras all over the McClain household
> 
> Papi- Daddy  
> Don- Sir/lord/Mr.  
> Mi niña- my girl  
> Suegro- father in law  
> بابا(baba)- Dad/papa/daddy  
> I used google translate so if the Arabic is off plz correct me cause I'm so confused


	3. Okay Here's Plan B

 

"So they're coming to the wedding?"

 

Keith watched his brother pace the floors, "Well obviously we just can't ignore them. People will start to talk." Keith rolled his eyes and tipped back the last bit of whiskey, "People are always talking Shiro, but you need to man up and figure out what you're going to do." Finally sitting down at his desk glaring holes into the empty letter before him. 

Shiro never forgot about Allura, not in the past three years. Shiro had gone to Havana to start College with a heavy heart and the feeling of betrayal lingering in both his mind and heart, the first semester was hell; he was falling behind in class. It wasn't until he met Rose that he finally was able to move along in life. Keith was glad but deep down he knew Shiro never truly got over Allura.

Shiro leaned back in his chair and nursed smoke out of his cigar letting it out as he spoke, "I'll invite them but you have to promise not to immediately pick a fight with anyone." 

Keith nodded over the servant to refill his cup, "Don't worry I'll just help them see what they're missing." Keith glared at the floor before him as an image of Lance with Allura popped into his mind, well the younger Lance, before he became Mayor. The Lance that used to hold his os tightly at night, who would climb three-story building just to sneak into his room and tell him how much he loved him. The whiskey burned his throat as it went down along with the memories. 

"I appreciate you trying to be my wingman but we would get nothing out of their jealousy. I love Rose too much for that." Shiro put out his cigar and finished writing the last minute invitation. Standing back up Shiro sealed the envelope placing it in the metal basket for the messenger to pick up later. "Nothing but the joy of knowing they still want you but no longer can have you is the strongest joy anyone can experience." Keith walked out of the study with Shiro behind him. "I thought the sound of my engagement was the strongest joy you've ever experienced." Keith laughed.

"I only said that because we were in front of mom and dad." 

* * *

 

The weather was soft and the sun bleeds through the leaves of the trees over them and the wind smells like fresh summer and earth. Lance closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair enjoying the comfortable silence that grew around him and his family. The past two days have been stressful waiting for the letter back from Shiro and the thought of seeing Keith again outside of his wishful dreams made him nauseous and nervous. 

"Lance?" 

Opening his eyes Lance looked down at Allura who had stopped beside him to adjust the blanket over their sleeping daughter. "Yeah, 'Lura?" , "Let's park the stroller and sit for a bit I got some news to tell you." Sitting down on a bench Lance unbuttoned his suit a bit and sat down softly caressing Elenor's cheek. "Lance," He turned over to Allura, "The letter came in earlier this morning, after breakfast." Reaching into the pocket of her yellow cardigan Allura pulled out a neatly folded letter that had the edges worn out by the oil of her fingers, clearly, she has been fidgeting. 

Taking the letter from her hand Lance stared at it, "Have you opened it yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

Leaning over Lance closed his eyes and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Allura's covered head as he opened the letter. 

 

_Dear Mr. Lance McCLain and Mrs. Allura McClain_

_We at the Kogane-Shiroganne estate invite you to the wedding of Takashi Shiroganne and Rose Guadalupe._

_Mass: The Chapel of Arus at 7 am_

_Celebration: 6pm- 12am_

_Please RSVP three weeks before the wedding._

 

It wasn't much but Lance still couldn't breathe right. "That's Shiro's handwriting." Allura's hand started to creep over Lance's arm and took a hold of the edge of the paper in between her two manicured nails. "And it's scented." Allura brought her fingers up to her nose and winced, the handwriting is Shiro's but the scent is clearly a woman. The sudden realization that this was all real and happening hit her fast and hard enough to physically knock the air out of her. Allura knew she had hurt Shiro when she had turned her back to him and married their best friend but for some reason after the wedding and spending time away in Acapulco with Lance trying to find a distraction she had convinced herself that the worst was over with. Now she was invited to the wedding of the man she loved. 

"'Lura, muñeca, you okay?"

* * *

 

It was going to be days of celebrating and Alford never seemed to get tired of asking Allura to leave Elenor at home with. "Dad you were King of Arabia! How are you suddenly so antisocial that you don't even want to attend a wedding?" After taking Elenor back into her arms Allura swiftly fixed her hijab and brushed down her skirt. 

"Ah, Al, that was decades ago! Times change. People change!" 

"Everyone but Uncle Coran," Allura said with an eye roll, "now I need you to stop being stubborn and be down in 10 minutes Uncle Coran will be up to fetch you otherwise."

Alfor sat at his desk with a pout, "I haven't even packed!"

On her way out Allura smirked, she predicted this would happen so, "I had a maid do it for you Papa, everything is loaded onto the car." Before closing the door behind her she smiled innocently back at her dad as her daughter opened and closed her fist at her grandfather while babbling and stumbling over a bye-bye, "Ten minutes." 

On her way down the corridor, Allura peeked into her and Lance's room and saw the man nervously walking a hole into the floor. "Lance, darling, do you know how expensive that carpet was?" Lance jumped at the sound of his wife's voice, "Jesus Princessa, what did we talk about the sneaking around?" 

As she entered the room Elenor ushered her father closer with a  gleeful shout of his name, "It's hard to sneak around with a three-year-old attached at your hip. So either you're deaf or something too big is on your mind that not even your sharpshooter senses activated." Allura marveled at the blush that colored her husband's face before handing Elenor to Lance and arranged pillows so that they could set her down on the bed.

"Jose, Maria, y Jesus! You're growing far too heavy to carry now! I don't know how Mami does it!" Elenor laughed, "Mami is a superhero, I wanna be strong like her!" The three-year-old giggled as she was then placed in the makeshift fort. Giving her a kiss on each cheek Allura and Lance left her on the bed so they could speak in private a few feet away. 

"When is Elenor's next checkup?" Lance looked down at Allura who occupied herself with fixing his tie. "It's in four weeks, the doctor says she's making progress but that if not treated as soon as possible the tumor could escalate from her right arm slowly to the rest of the body." Delicately Allura let her head fall into Lance's chest, "She's already having a hard time remembering how to walk, what if she soon forgets how to breathe, or eat, or-"

Lance pressed her deeper against himself and screwed his eyes shut, after a moment of standing there they finally broke apart. "Now," Allura spoke up, "want to tell me about your thoughts and woes?" 

Lance let out a strangled laughe before clearing his throat and speaking. "I'm just so nervous? Like I haven't seen him since the day we broke the news to them and he was so broken and I've seen thanks to media how that affected him so personally. And he's a divorce now? Like a part of me is jumping with glee while the other slowly die for so many reasons but now not only do I have to attend a wedding and party with him but I have to sleep in the same house with him for two days!" After the little break out Lance took a moment to collect himself before addressing Allura again. 

"Sorry, I know that you're probably going through the same thing and it's probably worse than me, but I just needed to get that off my chest." 

Elenor called out to them then wanting in on the hug her parents were sharing. Laughing Lance ran over to the bed landing on his knees at the foot at the bed just as Elenor jumped into his arms. Allura smiled and watched the scene unfold when suddenly Lance was charging at her Elenor in one arm and the other outstretched beside him. Before she could move out the way Lance wrapped the arm around her knees so she could sit comfortably on his bicep.

"Lance!"

"Papi!"

Lance spun around for a while causing both girls to hold on tighter, Elenor clung to his neck while Allura wrapped her arms and laid her head on top of his head. "The highest throne for the most beautiful, strong, and powerful queens of the world!" 

"Don. McClain?" Lance turned rather quickly causing Allura to let out a shriek and smiled while slurring, "Yeeeessss?"

"The cab is read. Señor Ernesto says it would be best if you would leave now." Now that the laughter subsided Lance noticed how a handful of women were staring into the room, more specifically at him, with lovestruck eyes mumbling and sighing about how they wanted a man like him and how he was the perfect husband. Lance tried not to let his ego show at that.

"Is my father and Uncle Coran down already?"

The maid nodded. "Yes, ma'am." 

Picking up Elenor Allura waited until she felt Lance's hand softly rest on the curve of her back, something she became used to, then exited the room and down the stairs, every step feeling heavy with a deep and dark emotion she was too choked up to name. 


	4. Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McClains get ready to spend two nights before the wedding at Shiro's mansion  
> Allura meets the bride to be  
> Lance is stuck playing catch up with the family  
> Elenor just loves getting attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for basically abandoning you guys but I'm back and here's an update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The mansion looked the same and it almost brought Allura to tears. It reminded her of the many times she and Shiro would sit on the stairs watching the sunset, their hands intertwined, as they talked about the future. Their future.

They talked so freely about their future together. Shiro would talk about how he planned the perfect proposal after he got her father and Uncles permission. Allura would jokingly talk about how she would modern the house to fit her taste more. ("The first thing I'm going to do when I officially move in is taking that god awful statue down and build a fountain" No one really knew why they had the statue of a duck riding a horse in the middle of the garden.) Now she was here again and she was here to witness her perfect future be handed over to another woman. 

"I can't do this." Allura turned around to face Lance who was barely exciting the car with their daughter. "I rather answer one hundred questions about your dick and my diet than watch the man I love get married to another." 

Lance was stuck between laughing and crying at Alluras words, but the father in him won, "First of all 'Lura don't say genitals in front of the baby, second of all you can do it and you will do it. You're strong and can make it through this." Lance leaned in to kiss her forehead but stopped halfway when he looked over her shoulder and saw Keith standing by the gates. Leaning back Lance instead handed Elenor over to his father-in-law and wrapped his arm around Allura's waist. 

"Mayor McClain! Never thought I'd see you around these parts." Out behind Keith walked his father. A tall Asian man who resembled Shiro more than Keith began to walk towards them. Dark short hair and tired brown eyes. A short scar on his eyebrow being the only scar visible that reminded the public of this man's duty to the country. As he walked over to them Lance felt like a teenager again, nervous at the sight of such a powerful man. He had to take a moment to remember that he now too was a man of great power, no longer a kid with dreams too big to come true. 

"Mr. Shirogane! Nice seeing you again. Hows the leg?" Lance went in for a handshake but instead got brought in for a hug. "Ah, it's cranky but it's doing its job." 

Seeing how easy Lance got along with his father honestly broke Keith's heart. It was for a moment as if things hadn't changed. It had been for a moment like a memory. But something in the way Lance had his hair combed, the way he didn't slouch and stood up straight and proud, the way his skin looked rough with lack of care, something in the way he spoke and dressed reminded Keith it wasn't the same. Maybe it never would be the same. Maybe it was too late. 

"I hope you do remember Allura?" Lance stood back from the hug and went back to wrapping his arm around Allura's back. Allua smiled and shook hands with his father. "Ah yes Allura, however, could we forget you after everything that happened." Something in his voice changed and everyone could tell. His tome want angry but his words were heavy with emotions

"Mr. Shirogane-"

"And who do we have here?" Cutting off Allura Mr. Shirogane walked over them to greet the child. "Elenor McClain." Alfor answered, completely oblivious to the tension, "This beauty is three years old." Keith's father waved shortly at the girl before shaking hands with Alfor. "Alfor, its good to see you again. I see you're still in great shape." Alfor smiled kindheartedly and shook back just as strong. "Steven. I don't think you've met my brother Coran before." The younger of the two eagerly shook hands with Steven. "Younger brother I suppose?"

"By a youthful 15 years. Nice to meet you Mr. Shirogane." Keith, who had been awkwardly standing off to the side watching everything play out was suddenly brought into the conversation. "I'm sure you remember my youngest son, Keith."

Keith simply nodded to the group. "Pleasure to meet you." Then ushered over a servant, "Take the guest's luggage to the prepared guest bedroom on the second floor. They will be staying two nights here and will be up momentarily." As the servant went for help Keith's mother appeared with Shiro not far behind, arm in arm with his fiancee.

"Just in time," Keith's father walked over and greeted his wife with a kiss to the back of her hand. "This is my wife, Krolia." Lance walked over and bowed his head in respect as he shook her hand. "Mrs. Kogan, I'm Lance McClain its a pleasure. This is my wife Allura, her father Alfor, her uncle Coran, and our daughter Elenor." Krolia shook hands with everyone but stared in confusion at the baby. She only let out a startled 'Ah' as the girl waved shyly at her before retreating. 

"Its a pleasure to have you all here at my home but if I may ask Mayor, where is _your_ family?" It wasn't until his mother pointed it out that Keith noticed how Lance's whole side of the family was missing. 

"Too many people. 4 sets of grandparents. 4 siblings, 4 inlaws, and 10 nieces and nephews. I mean I love my family but even three generations are far too much to handle."

"Wouldnt it be four with your parents?" 

"They're dead."

At the blunt and monotone tone of his words, the conversation halted heavily. Keith hadn't heard much about Lance's personal life. He would watch the news and talk shows and read the newspaper but besides the occasional mention of his wife Allura and daughter Elenor not much was said about his personal life. Keith had met Lance's mother. She was always such a joy to be around. Kind, motherly, soft, and she would always welcome Keith into her home with open arms. Her dark skin a mirror of Lance's with long wavy brown hair and soulful hazel eyes. He knew Lance's dad had died when he was of age ten leaving his mother a widow, but he hadn't known about the woman's death and now hearing it for the first time, Keith felt at a total loss of words. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Everyone turned in surprise at the new voice. 

Hanging from Shiro's arm was a plump lady with obviously dyed dirty blond hair. She had on a yellow dress that matched the flowers on the hat that laid on top her head, shielding her eyes from the rays of the sun. "About your parents I mean, I know what it's like to lose a parent." Lance's face softened a bit.

"My name's Rose, I'm Takashi's fiancee." Lance reached over and, doing the same he did with Krolia, bowed his head slightly in respect and shook her hand. "Lance McClain, it's a pleasure."

Rose blushed and got flustered. "Lance McClain? As in the Mayor?!" Lance looked taken aback and Keith could have sworn he was him take a step back. " _The_ famous Mayor McClain? What an honor!" Now it was Lance's turn to be flustered. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet.

_The way he did when you complimented his hair that one time he came over for your 13th birthday party._

"Not that I don't appreciate it but why are you here?" Shiro came up behind rose with a polite smile. Polite, not happy.

"Lance here was an old friend of mine. I invited him to our wedding." Then a sharp look to Lance, "I didn't actually think he would accept seeing as he probably has important business." The icy look and tone were certainly received by Lance who backed off.

"Shirogane, it's nice to finally see you again." Lance shook his hand and Keith noticed how Shiro held on for a minute too long. 

"Please, Shirogane is my father. Call me Shiro." Lance nodded and it honestly looked like he was going to cry.

Lance certainly did feel like crying. His best friend was finally in front of him after years of not seeing him. So much had changed. A scar across his nose and a few grey hairs but other than that he looked the same. But the man in front of him wasn't his best friend. There was an ocean of mistakes and grudge between them and for once Lance felt too scared to swim those waters.

"Rose! A pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce you to my daughter Elenor, inlaws Alfor and Coran, and my wife Allura." Rose shook hand with everyone but paused at the mention of Allura. She looked over to Shiro and it was almost like they had a whole silent conversation in front of them. Though puzzled Allura knew it had something to do with her.

"Now that everyone knows everyone lets head inside." Steven took the lead and started to walk them to the house. Lance tried to begin small talk but only Rose engaged with him.

* * *

"You invite your ex to our wedding? Who in their right mind does that? _Mi Amor_ , I love you but this is just too much." Rose sat down on their bed. Shiro was changing his shirt for the third time and only met her gaze through the mirror. 

"I didn't actually think that they were going to accept the invitation. Keith thought it would be funny to invite them just to rub the invitation in their face. Prove that we moved on." Shiro decided for a blue tie to match his undershirt and threw the red tie off to the side.

"And have you?"

Shiro frowned and asked, "Have I what?"

Rose stood up and picked up the red tie switching it out for the blue tie, "Have you moved on?" She didn't look up at him and focused on tying the red tie around Shiro's neck. His hands took hers and he softly placed a kiss over her knuckles. "I love you, Rose. After Allura dumped me and eloped with my best friend I fell into a deep and dark hole that seemed endless to me. I was convinced that everyone was out against me and had a hard time really connecting and trusting people. Then I met you, the light in my tunnel," Shiro reached over and lifted her chin with a crooked index finger. "You mean so much to me and sure maybe I'm still hurt and still hold a deep hatred for the woman that I once dreamed of having a family with but the love I hold for you is so much stronger than anything else I've ever felt. Meeting you was my blessing and my salvation." 

Rose's eyes watered. She wanted to love this man, give him all she had, but something in her knew that his words meant nothing compared to Allura.

"I can't wait to marry you Rose Flores Cruz" Shiro caressed her cheek and kissed her deeply. 

"I can't wait to marry you Takashi Shirogane."

* * *

Everyone sat down at one of the many family rooms and talked calmly as they waited for their coffee to be served. 

Lance felt like he was being interrogated by two of the country's best spied. He wasn't wrong.

"I want to clear some things here. I always knew there was more to the story than just an unfaithful woman and a backstabbing friend." Lance was cornered with no one to help him. Allura left to go give Elenor her much-needed nap and the two brothers where nowhere to be found. Now it was just Lance and two angry parents.

"You don't have to worry anything you say will not be heard by anyone else. It's just us." Lance had always admired Krolias poker face but now it just scared him shitless. 

"Not to be disrespectful but Elenor looks nothing like you. I mean I see the mothers resemblance but neither one of you have green eyes." Krolia leaned back in her chair as a maid walked in with a tray holding four empty cups and the coffee with cream and sugar stored in porcelain. 

Allura walked in and gladly accepted the cup of coffee before trying to catch up with the conversation. "Lovely weather today. Hopefully, it's like this all week." The married couple stayed silent until the maid finally left the room. "Why did you leave my son? Where you aware he had intentions of proposing to you soon?" Allura was shocked into silence. 

"I've successfully hidden the truth from everyone for three years. What makes you think I would suddenly reveal my tragic story to you?" Allura sipped her coffee and Lance was honestly surprised by her calm response. had it been him he'd be stuttering through another lie. Krolia nodded her head as if agreeing with Alluras statement but Steven didn't take that as a valid answer.

"Because you're heartbroken," this was the first time Steven spoke up and his deep voice shook Lance to the very core, "you looked at Shiro the same way I looked at Krolia when I first fell in love with her but was still married. The way you looked at Rose with such clear defeat and sadness reminded me of the man I used to be, a lonely heartbroken man with no idea who he was and what life he was leading." all the while Steven grasped Krolias hand tightly in his. 

"Tell us Allura. What could have possibly happened that made you think that the only option was to leave behind the life you loved?"

The words Steven spoke reached deep into Allura and squeezed her heart so tight she couldn't breathe. She had never known much about the man sitting opposite of her but he laid opened and raw in front of her showing his most vulnerable memory with her. With a shaky breath, she finally spoke. After years of hiding and trying to run away from the horrors that still haunted her to this very day she found herself reaching out. Seeking help. 

And there were people there to catch her. People she once loved and trusted. 

So like the tears that ran down her face her story was told.

* * *

Shiro expected his stubborn strick and extremely overprotective parents to do everything and anything except for them to warm up to Allura, her family, and Lance so quickly.

Keith sat next to Shiro who leaned against the bar and slowly nursed his drink. "The baby looks nothing like him. How much you want to bet Allura went behind his back and fucked another." 

"Keith, stop! Allura respects herself and her loved ones enough to not even think of such an act."

"Oh really? Like how she respected you so much she went ahead and married your stupid, sorry excuse of a friend?" Shiro slammed his whiskey down harsh on the counter and lowered his voice to an almost deep growl. "I will not take this type of attitude and disrespect. I am getting married in three days, they are our guest for two night, and it was your idea to invite them. Joke or not you will keep that attitude in check. Control your temper and play nice." He sounded out the last sentence really slow and jabbed Keith in the chest as if that act alone would get the point across.

"Shiro! Dear, look!” At the sound of Rose's voice, Shiro straightened up. He looked over and saw his whole family, excluding Keith, surround a beaming Lance holding and even brighter baby in his lap. The baby, Elenor, spoke in a mix of broken languages in such a fast way it sounded more like gibberish than actual words.

"Looks like she's got her fathers lisp and quick tongue huh?" The question was rhetorical but Shiro answered anyway.

"Patience yield focus Keith. Hopefully, I'll have enough of both to figure out how to get us out of the mess _you_ put us in." Shiro playfully shoved Keith's laughing self away and finished his drink before walking over to his loud family. Keith couldn't help but scoff at the clearly stressed out look his brother wore. Glad he had nothing to do with the situation. 

"Mind if I sit?" Keith let his gaze slide over to Allura who stood beside him in a pink sundress and a floppy yellow hat but other than that didn't bother acknowledging her presence.

Despite the lack of answer, Allura made herself comfortable in the booth next to him and ordered herself a drink. Keith wasn't going to start a conversation and that much was clear with the way he glared at his drink and didn't even cast a glance in her general direction but, she needed answers to some old suspicions she had and she was going to get the answers out if him even if she died trying. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi amor- my love


End file.
